Conventionally, in a semiconductor device such as a memory, a seal ring (moisture-proof ring) is formed along a dicing line as described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-277465), for example. Such a seal ring is formed in order to prevent permeation of moisture from the outside.
However, in a ferroelectric memory being a memory having a ferroelectric capacitor, it is difficult to sufficiently prevent deterioration of the ferroelectric capacitor due to moisture absorption only by such a seal ring.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-277465